


Science It

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: There's a side-effect when Peter attempts to bring Mr. Stark back to life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Science It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Tony has a headache.

Peter stands in front of him, taller than Tony now—and isn’t that a punch in the gut?—yet the way he’s slumping makes him look as small as a dog that knows it’s about to get put in the kennel. Or something. Tony never owned a dog. An alpaca, once. He hears they’re different.

That isn’t the point.

“Bringing me back, kid, did you realize it was going to land us in a different dimension?”

“Um, no?”

Tony sighs. It’s fine. There has to be a way to get back.

They’ll just have to science it.


End file.
